


Robert to the rescue?

by RobronForever (tvlover9)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Based on spoilers, Beginning of redemption, Fire & Smoke, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Robert saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvlover9/pseuds/RobronForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on spoilers. Robert saves Adam and Scrappy from a smoke filled car after Chrissie lights Robert's car on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robert to the rescue?

**Author's Note:**

> Last week I started worrying about Scrappy with all the fire at the scrapyard, so since it was a really slow week at work I started writing this. Now even though it was a slow week, people kept expecting me to ACTUALLY WORK, so I kept getting interrupted. Anyway, I hope it's not to disjointed or confusing. Thanks for reading!

“Get away from me, you cheating bastard!” Chrissie yelled at Robert, her voice raw from the smoke drifting around them.

 

Robert stepped back, breathing hard wincing at the burning in his eyes, he had used a fire extinguisher to put out the flames. Chrissie and him had been arguing and she had lit his favorite car on fire. His eyes watered as he opened his mouth to yell at Chrissie, but before he could, she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. Robert turned to see what she was staring at. His eyes widened at the car that was surrounded by flames.

 

“Damn it!” he muttered.

 

Unsure of what to do, he looked around, his eyes landing on the fire extinguisher he had used to put out the fire on his car. He wasn’t sure if there was anything left in it, but he didn’t know where another one was. Before he could do anything Chrissie yelled behind him. “Robert!” He turned to look at her.

 

“I think there’s someone in there.” She mumbled her voice full of fear.

 

Robert looked back at the car, he saw something move but there was to much smoke to tell what or who it was. Oh God, what if it’s Aaron. Robert was moving toward the car before the thought even registered.

 

Chrissie grabbed his arm, “Robert it’s to dangerous. I’ll call emergency services.”

 

He tried to shake her hand off. “It might be Aaron.” He whispered, trying to go to the car, but Chrissie had an iron grip on his arm.  “Chrissie, it might be Aaron! Let go!” he yelled as wrenched his arm away from her.

 

“Aaron?! Aaron!” he screamed, running towards the car. He grabbed the fire extinguisher as he went, hoping it wasn’t empty. He tried to push the fear and panic down, compartmentalizing was something he was usually good at, but this time it didn’t work. If he couldn’t get Aaron out of that car, if Aaron was hurt once again by something Robert did, he didn’t think he could handle it. Robert shook his head focusing on the car, he wasn’t even sure it was Aaron in the car, but he had to get him out just in case.

 

He got as close as he could, the flames licking at him. He pointed the extinguisher at the back door and squeezed the trigger, praying it wasn’t empty.  The white foam sprayed out for a few seconds, the flame in front of the door lessening until the foam sputtered and stopped all together. Robert threw it to the side, he could see a hand weakly pounding at the window. He turned his head, taking a deep breath and stepped closer to the car. He saw that the car had been in a wreck, scrunching the frame enough that he didn’t think the back doors would open. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around his right hand, he knocked on the window hoping whoever was in there would move back or at least close their eyes. He raised his wrapped hand and slammed it into the window over and over as hard as he could, ignoring the pain, until the window finally shattered, and he pushed it in. He reached in the car grasping for whoever was inside. The smoke was stinging his eyes and his lungs burned as he held his breath. Finally a hand grasped his arm and he gripped tight pulling the him close enough until he could wrap his arms under the mans arms and pull him out of the window. He heard whimpering, but his eyes were watering so bad he couldn’t tell who he had pulled from the car.

 

He dragged the man away from the car and placed him on the ground, kneeling next to him. He sobbed with relief as he saw Adam’s face instead of Aaron’s. “It’s not Aaron, It’s not Aaron.” He whispered over and over, convincing himself Aaron was safe. Adam must of heard him because in-between gasps for breath he moaned “Aaron’s not here.” His eyes shot open and he tried to sit up. Robert held him down, “Lay still you idiot.” Adam continued to struggle, trying to speak through his coughing. “Scrappy!” he finally managed to say. Robert frowned. “What?” Adam pointed at the car and said “the dog!”

 

Robert looked back at the car as realization dawned on him. The whimpering he had heard wasn’t Adam. It was Scrappy, the dog that Aaron loved. He thought back to the time shortly after Adam had gotten Scrappy, and Robert had stopped by the port-a-cabin to see Aaron.  Robert had noticed his weariness with the dog, and had dragged the story of Clyde and his death out of Aaron. Robert remembered the tears that Aaron had shed and the embarrassed way he tried to hide them from Robert. He gritted his teeth, after everything he had done to Aaron, he couldn’t bear to see that pain on his face again. He stood, Chrissie grabbed his arm again, “Robert, no it’s to dangerous.” Without looking at her, he simply said “Aaron loves him,” and walked towards the car.

 

When he once again felt the heat of the flames on his face he got down as low as he could and crawled towards the car, he knew there was no way he could pull the big dog out of the window, so he headed to the front passenger door. As he reached the car he realized he had dropped his jacket. He started to pull his shirtsleeve down over his right hand noticing how red and swollen it was from his earlier window punching. It didn’t really hurt yet, but he knew it would as soon as his adrenaline wore off. He used his left hand to open the car door, even through the shirt it was hot. Robert coughed and gagged as smoke billowed out the open door. He squeezed his burning eyes shut as he reached across the seat feeling for Scrappy. His hand connected with fur and he felt around until he found his collar. He pulled on the collar feeling Scrappy shaking under his hands. He heard a whimper and pulled harder. Trying to speak it came out more like a croak. “Please Scrappy. For Aaron.” He felt Scrappy lift his head and he pulled again. This time he shuffled forward. Robert continued to pull on the collar hoping it wasn’t hurting more then it was helping. Finally Scrappy stood on wobbly legs and half jumped half fell into Robert’s arms. Robert knew he didn’t have the strength to lift the big dog, so he wrapped his arms around Scrappy and pulled, dragging him out of the car. Robert fell back onto the ground with Scrappy on his chest. The wind was knocked out of Robert, and he tried to shove Scrappy off of him but didn’t have the strength. Scrappy lifted his head cocking it to one side like he heard something. He crawled off of Robert, and began dragging himself toward the voice Robert could now hear yelling his name. Robert tried to stand but his breathing was labored and his head was spinning. He made it to his knees facing away from the burning car. He looked up and saw Aaron running towards him through the smoke, a terrified look on his face.  He smiled as the car exploded behind him.

 

 

 

Aaron left the village hall heading towards the scrapyard. Vic had sent him to find Adam and drag him down to Pete and Debbie’s reception already angry with him for missing the wedding. Aaron looked around as he smelled smoke, noticing the thick black plumes billowing from the direction of the scrapyard, he pulled out his phone as he began to run. He called 999 and was informed that the fire brigade and ambulance were all ready on their way. He put his phone away and ran faster. As he got closer to the scrapyard his eyes began to burn, he saw the smoking car and yelled Adam’s name. He saw Adam raise his hand in the air waving at him. He could tell Adam was trying to speak, but wasn’t getting much out through the coughing. As Aaron dropped to his knees beside Adam he took in his red eyes and shallow breathing. “Adam, you all right? The ambo is on it’s way, lets get you farther away from the smoke mate.” Adam shook his head gesturing towards the burning car. Aaron looked towards the car and could just make out a figure on his knees leaning in the passenger door. “Robert!” Adam croaked out.

 

Aaron’s breath caught in his throat, and his heart stopped. As Aaron jumped up and started towards the car Robert fell onto the ground with Scrappy on top of him. “Robert!” Aaron cried out. He saw Scrappy lift his head and crawl off of Robert, but Robert wasn’t getting up. “Robert!” he yelled again. He felt like he was moving in slow motion and would never reach the car. As Aaron passed Scrappy he yelled at Adam “Adam, get Scrappy.” Praying Adam could get to him before Scrappy followed him back towards the fire. Robert got up onto his knees and looked at Aaron. Aaron saw Robert smile at him, that sweet I’m so glad to see you smile that only Aaron ever got, as the car exploded behind him.

 

Aaron felt himself scream Roberts name, but nothing could be heard over the boom of the explosion. As the sound died down all Aaron could hear was the roaring in his own head. He struggled to stand, disoriented from the force of the blast throwing him to the ground. He finally managed to stand, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it. He looked at the burning car and yelled Roberts name again. He staggered forward his heart pounding in his head. As he got closer he saw Robert, laying face down near the car, his back covered in flames. He fell to his knees beside Robert ripping his suit jacket off. He used the jacket to put out the flames on Robert’s back. As soon as the flames were out Aaron stood and gripped Robert under the arms as gently as he could pulling him far enough from the flames to be out of danger. Robert whimpered and Aaron’s heart clenched at the sound. He lowered Robert gently to the ground and sat beside him, checking to make sure all the flames were out. Aaron wanted to roll Robert over so he could tell if he was still breathing, but didn’t, knowing it would just hurt him. Instead he leaned down as close to Robert’s face as he could. He was so intent on listening and looking for signs of life from Robert, that he didn’t even look up as someone knelt at Robert’s head.

 

“Is he…dead?”

 

Aaron’s head shot up at Chrissie’s voice. “No!” he barked at her angrily. “Where is that bloody ambo!” he muttered to himself looking down the road. Seeing no signs of the ambulance he looked back at Chrissie. He stared at her, his face red from the heat of the fire, tears streaming down his face if from the smoke or the worry he wasn’t sure. “You did this, didn’t you?” he growled at Chrissie. She didn’t answer but looked to Adam as he ran up wheezing. “Is he….?” Adam asked his voice trailed off as he began coughing. “He’s alive.” Aaron said jumping up “but he needs that fucking ambulance!” he yelled. He grabbed his phone and called 999 again. His eyes never leaving Robert as he yelled at the operator.

 

Chrissie tentatively reached her hand out and checked Robert for a pulse. “Aaron?” he whispered. Chrissie jerked her hand back pain evident in her eyes. “No Robert, it’s Chrissie. A…” she swallowed  “Aaron is yelling at emergency services.” “Aaron?” Robert moaned again. Chrissie gestured at Aaron who rushed towards them. “He’s asking for you” Chrissie said to him with a hint of bitterness. Aaron knelt beside Robert and brushed Robert’s hair back from his forehead. “I’m here Rob. You’re going to be ok.” “Scrappy?” Robert asked, his voice rough. “He’s alive. Paddy will come take care of him.” Roberts’s eyes shut. “Hey, don’t think we aren’t going to talk about that stunt of yours later, by the way.” Robert chuckled, his back shaking. He sucked in a breath at the pain, causing him to cough roughly, which led to more movement, the pain rippled through him and he whimpered “It hurts Aaron. Everything hurts.” “I know babe, just breathe. I hear the ambulance. It’ll be ok.” Aaron started to grab Robert’s hand, but noticing how swollen it was he settled for wiping a tear from Robert’s ash stained face. “Aaron, I’m so….” “No, Robert!” “We are not doing this right now, we can talk later.” “But I need you to know, in case I don’t….” “No.” Aaron interrupted again. “You are not allowed to die, do you hear me? I’m not done being mad at you. Plus, I won’t survive losing another man I love.” Aaron’s voice broke on the last word, tears streaming down his face. Robert’s eyes widened at Aaron’s words. “But… you said…” “I know what I said. Robert do you really think I could stop loving you, just like that?” Aaron scoffed. “After what I did to you. Yes.” Robert whispered. “Come on ya muppet, that’s why it’s so hard, why I felt so betrayed, if I didn’t care it wouldn’t hurt so bloody much.” Robert opened his mouth to speak, but began coughing and wheezing instead. “Shh, just breathe. The ambulance is here.” Aaron stood and stepped back so the paramedics could work. He jumped at the sound of Chrissie’s voice beside him. “You really love him don’t you?” Aaron nodded as he stared at Robert, wiping the tears from his face. “But” his voice cracked. “I don’t know if I can ever forgive him.”.

 

The paramedics moved Robert onto a stretcher, as Chrissie and Aaron watched. “Anyone coming with us?” one of them asked as they prepared to load him into the ambulance. “He is.” Chrissie said without hesitation. Aaron looked at her, surprised. “You sure?” “Yes, after seeing that, I think he would want you there.” Aaron turned to Adam where he sat near by rubbing Scrappy’s head, “You all right mate?” “Ya, they sent for another ambo, just to check me out and Paddy is on his way. I all ready called Vic and Diane, they’ll meet you at hospital.  Go.” Aaron nodded and jumped into the ambulance.

 

                                                                                                                                ___________

 

 

Aaron yawned stretching his arms above his head, he glanced over at Robert unmoving in his hospital bed. He settled back in the chair thinking about the 3 weeks since the explosion. Robert had been rushed into surgery shortly after reaching the hospital. The force of the explosion had caused his brain to swell, the doctors said the surgery was a success, but Robert had slipped into a coma. Paddy had shown up at the hospital while Robert was in surgery. He had immediately started yelling at Aaron. Aaron had quickly forced him out into the hall away from everyone, afraid Paddy would say something he shouldn’t. Paddy was so angry he had gone on and on about how Robert was a psycho and Aaron had promised to stay away from him. Aaron hadn’t tried to explain or justify his actions, he had just turned with tears in his eyes and walked away.

 

As soon as he was around the corner he ran into Vic, she say the tears on his face and threw her arms around him. She took him into Adam’s room and sat him down beside the bed. “Robert?” Adam had asked, through his oxygen mask. Aaron shook his head “No, it’s only been 3 hours, the doc said the surgery would be at least 6.” Aaron looked at Adam. “I need to know what happened. Robert…” he glanced at Vic “he didn’t start the fire or anything did he?” Adam frowned. “No, I heard Chrissie tell the cops that it was her. She lit Robert’s car on fire, some type of revenge. Robert thought he put it out, but somehow it spread.” Aaron let out a sigh of relief. Vic looked at him and then at Adam. “Right, babe. Start from the beginning and tell us everything that happened. “ He told them how after him and Vic had had their row, he had fallen asleep in the back seat of the car with Scrappy in the front seat. He had woken up a while later to the car full of smoke, and hadn’t been able to see anything. How when he couldn’t get the back doors open he had been haveing a hard time trying to climb into the front due to the lightheadedness from the smoke when he had heard someone yell Aaron’s name. “Robert started pounding on the window over and over until it finally broke, and he reached in and pulled me out. He dragged me away from the car out of the smoke. When the air cleared he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me like he was afraid to, he let out this strangled sob and looked away from me. I could hear him repeating over and over “It’s not Aaron, it’s not Aaron.” Adam stopped talking and looked at Aaron as he squeezed the armchair trying not to cry. Adam cleared his throat and continued. “Him saying your name reminded me that Scrappy was in the car with me. I tried to get up, to get Scrappy but Robert held me down. I was coughing and wheezing, but I tried to tell him Scrappy was in the car, I didn’t think he would care, but I finally got it out and this look came across his face. He looked at the car and started to get up, Chrissie must of ran up at some point, because she tried to stop him, telling him it was to dangerous. He just looked at her and said, ‘Aaron loves him.’” Aaron let out a sob before he sucked in a deep breath trying to control himself. Adam looked at him “I guess it’s a good thing you had an affair with the guy, huh?” Aaron laughed as Vic handed him some tissues, and patted him on the back. “Anyway, after that I couldn’t really see what happened, there was so much smoke and I was coughing so hard. A couple of minutes later is when you showed up.” He nodded at Aaron. Aaron took a deep breath and told them how he had seen Scrappy crawling towards him and Robert on his knees beside the burning car. “When I got up I saw he was on the ground and there were flames all over his back. He wasn’t moving.” Aaron tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, he glanced over at Vic who was also crying. “He tried to have an incase I die talk, but I wouldn’t let him. I stopped him. What if we never get a chance to talk again.” Aaron stood and began pacing the room. “I am so bloody mad at him. He betrayed me, he tried to…” Aaron stopped talking and looked at Vic and Adam. He shook his head “it doesn’t matter.” Vic stood and walked towards him “Of course it matters Aaron. Just because you’re mad at someone doesn’t mean you stop loving them.” She looked at Adam and smiled, “I know that better then anyone.” She grabbed Aaron’s arm. “You do love him don’t you?” Aaron nodded. Victoria smiled at him. “Robert’s going to be ok, and when he wakes up you can have that conversation. I don’t know what he did, but I know he loves you. I can’t imagine my brother risking his life for anyone, let alone for a dog, but he did. He risked his life, twice, for you Aaron.” Aaron smiled sadly at her and nodded. “I know. Honestly, it surprised me too.”

 

Aaron snapped out of his thoughts as his phone buzzed with a message. It was Chas, checking up on him. He smiled, as he promised he was fine and would be home in time for tea. His mum had been brilliant during the whole thing. She had shown up when Robert was in surgery and instead of griping at him like he knew she wanted to, like Paddy had. She had hugged him and sat with him, and supported him even when he spent most of his time the last few weeks sitting beside Robert’s bed, she just tried to make sure he slept and ate, but never tried to get him to stop. He had told her how Robert had risked his life thinking it might have been Aaron in the car, and to save Scrappy. She had understood that he couldn’t just walk away, when Robert had been hurt because of him. She knew he felt guilty, knowing if he hadn’t of told Chrissie the truth none of this would of happened. She told him it wasn’t his fault, that he couldn’t take on that blame, and he knew that, but it was till hard. Aaron sent Adam a text checking on Scrappy, he had been doing good, a little skittish sometimes, but mostly back to normal. Aaron had made sure to spend some time with him every day. He looked at Robert once again grateful that he had saved the big dog. Aaron squeezed Robert’s left hand the right one still having a cast on it. “I’ll be back tomorrow Rob, I have to get home before mum comes looking for me.”

 

The next morning everything had gone wrong for Aaron, actually it had started after he had gone to bed last night. He’d been having nightmares after everything at the Lodge, and they just seemed to get worse. The one last night had been horrible, everyone he had ever loved had been in the Pub, Adam, Vic, Chas, Paddy, all the Dingles, Robert even Jackson and Hazel. The pub had exploded in flames and when they had died down he was left standing alone holding the matches. When he’d finally gone down to breakfast in a hurry because he was late for a shift at the garage Chas had taken one look at him and started griping about how he needed to take better care of himself, and maybe if he didn’t spend so much time sitting with Robert, he would be able to get a decent nights sleep. He knew she was only worried, but it had put him on edge. As he was leaving the pub he had ran into Paddy. They had barely spoken since Paddy had yelled at him at the hospital. After he had heard the whole story from Chas he had apologized for going off, but he still couldn’t understand or accept why Aaron was giving Robert the time of day even if he was in a coma. Aaron didn’t really blame Paddy he just wished it could be different. Paddy was the only one who knew everything, the only one he could of really talked to, but Paddy was to angry for that. As Aaron had mumbled a greeting and continued on his way to work, Paddy had stopped him. Saying he looked horrible, blaming Robert just like his mum had. But with Paddy it had gotten worse, he had thrown back in Aaron’s face all the things Robert had done, said it would have been better for everyone if Robert had just died in the explosion, that if Aaron had just listened to him and not gone to Chrissie none of this would of happened. Aaron finally had enough, he yelled at Paddy to stop, told him he didn’t need reminded that everything was his fault, he hadn’t forgotten what he had done, what Robert had done. He had turned and stormed away from Paddy, he was so angry, angry at his mum, angry at Paddy, angry at Robert, but most of all angry at himself. Instead of going to the garage, he had turned and headed for the hospital.

 

Aaron marched angrily into Robert’s hospital room, he started pacing in front of Robert’s bed, barely looking at him. “Damn it Robert, I really need you to wake up! I’m so confused. I need you to wake up and say something horrible to me, blame me for everything, tell me what a mistake I was how it’s all my fault. I need to be reminded how much I hate you. Don’t get me wrong, I haven’t forgotten everything you did, or forgiven it, what you did to Katie, I know you say it was an accident, you didn’t mean to kill her, and I believe you, but you still let me go through all of that without saying anything. And Paddy, you say you weren’t going to let him die, but just the fact that you would even put him in that kind of danger, after I told you what he means to me, that I wouldn’t survive without him and me mum. I have been loyal to you since the very beginning, I would of done anything for you, and I know it’s stupid seeing as you were betraying your wife to be with me, but I really thought that you would never hurt _me_ like that. For some stupid reason I thought I was special, that I was the one person you were honest and real with. When Paddy told me what you had done I didn’t believe him, I defended you. I thought Robert would never do that to me, he would never betray me like that. The humiliation I felt when I saw the fear in his eyes, knowing you had put it there… I was so angry. He begged me to stay away from you, then and now, but me being the idiot I am I just can’t do it. At the Lodge when you finally admitted what you had done, my heart broke, up until that moment I had hoped there was some kind of explanation, that it wasn’t true, that there was something you could say that would make it all better, but there wasn’t, there isn’t. You said I was the biggest mistake you ever made, you were going to kill me, and still here I am. I don’t understand how I can hate and love you so much at the same time. I don’t know, maybe it’s the same for you, you said I ruined everything but you also said you loved me. It’s killing me Robert, I can still see the man that you could be, the one that you don’t show to very many people. The one that loves his sister and would do anything for her, the one that picks a fight with me just to keep me from taking it out on myself, the one that went back to a burning car to rescue a dog because it would hurt me to lose him.” Aaron collapsed into the chair beside Robert’s bed, tears streaming down his cheeks, dropping his head into his hands. “That’s love, but maybe that’s not the real you, maybe those things are just a part of the mask you wear, playing a part. Maybe you don’t know what real love is, or maybe you’re just not capable of it.”

 

“I’m learning.”

 

Aaron’s head snapped up at the sound of Robert’s weak scratchy voice. He stared at him, wondering if he had imagined the sound. Robert’s eyes fluttered open and he looked around for Aaron.

 

Aaron jumped up, “Robert? Bloody hell, you scared the shit out of me! I’m going to get a doctor.” He turned to leave, but Robert grabbed his arm. “No, I need to say something first.” Aaron turned back and looked down at him. “How much of that did you hear?” Robert grinned tiredly, “All of it. How could I possibly sleep through all of that yelling?” Aaron looked away sheepishly. “Fine, say what you want to say so I can get the doctor.” Robert cleared his throat, “Can I get some water first?” Aaron nodded and went to fill a cup from the sink. Robert used the controls for his bed to raise the back so he was sitting up a little more, also using the time to gather his thoughts. After Aaron helped him drink from the straw he sat back in the chair next to Robert’s bed. Robert looked at his tear stained face and red eyes, he took in how tired and drained Aaron looked and knew it was his fault. “When I said ‘I’m learning’, I meant from you, you love so fiercely it scares me, but it also inspires me. I know I haven’t shown it, but you amaze me, and you are probably right, I don’t know what real love is. All my life I’ve felt like there were conditions on love, people only love me if I’m doing what they want or acting the way they think I should. So, I decided that I didn’t need love, that I would do whatever I needed to; show people what they wanted to see from me; to accomplish the things I wanted. And then you came along, and you saw through my crap, and you weren’t afraid to push back, to stand up to me and I loved it. Then Katie died, and I lied to you, I was afraid and ashamed to tell you what really happened, so I covered it up, and everything spiraled out of control. I _let_ it spiral out of control, I knew Andy would never forgive me if he found out and despite everything I love my brother. I know I’m an idiot, an insecure, control freak of an idiot. I get so scared, scared of being alone, of everyone seeing how pathetic I really am and I do stupid things, like with Paddy. I really wasn’t going to let him die I just wanted to scare him, but it was still stupid. I never should of put him in the position to get hurt. I was so angry and hurt at the Lodge when I figured out that you were trying to record my confession. I have no excuses for what I did next, I lost it. I never should have tied you up, it was stupid and horrible and I’m so sorry. I…I don’t know what would of happened if Paddy hadn’t walked in. I don’t think I would have been able to actually shoot you, but I’m not 100 percent sure. I had a nightmare, actually a lot of them while I was out of it, it was weird. At some point after the explosion, it was like I woke up but I couldn’t move. I heard you reading to me, and Vic and Diane talking to me sometimes, but I couldn’t respond. I had a lot of dreams and the bad ones always ended with you, dying. Sometimes you hurt yourself because of me but most of the time it was me. I made you hate me and then I killed you, and each time it broke me. The hatred and disappointment in your eyes; the emptiness I felt when you were gone, it destroyed me, and I knew I deserved it.” Robert stopped talking, the sobs finally breaking through, wracking his body.

Aaron looked at Robert tears still streaming down his face unsure of what to do. In the end he did the only thing he could. He climbed onto the bed beside Robert and put his arms around him, pulling him tight against his chest. Eventually Robert got control of himself and the sobbing stopped. “Aaron” he mumbled against Aaron’s chest. “Mmm?” Aaron responded. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I lied, I’m sorry I killed Katie, I’m sorry I hurt Paddy, I’m sorry for all the times I hurt you with my words and my actions. I’m sorry I’m not a better person, I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough for you. I know I can never make up for what I did, but I want you to know… I’m going to be different, better. I’m going to confess to everything, I’m going to get help, maybe talk to someone. I don’t know. I know things will never be the same, and I can’t fix the things I’ve done, and you’ll probably never be able to forgive me, but I promise you I’m going to take responsibility for everything, and maybe some day I’ll be able to be the man you deserve.” Aaron looked down at Robert, “Rob, you can’t do this for me, you have to do it for yourself, but if you do, I will be so proud of you. I don’t know what’s going to happen with everything, with us, but I do know, in spite of everything I still love you.” Aaron pressed a kiss to Robert’s forehead before removing his arms and standing from the bed. “I better get that doctor, and call Vic and Diane.”

Aaron walked out of the room wiping the tears from his face. He paused as he closed Robert’s door a small smile on his face. He’d meant what he’d said to Robert. He didn’t know what was going to happen, if they could ever move beyond all of this and be something more, something better, but there was a tiny sliver of hope in his heart where just minutes ago there had been none.

 

 


End file.
